Lo que tú y yo podríamos haber sido
by JadeIcaria
Summary: Reflexiones en forma de viñetas cortas acerca de los sentimientos entre Amy y el 11º Doctor.
1. Lo que tú y yo podríamos haber sido

**_Lo que tú y yo podríamos haber sido si no fuéramos lo que somos_**

Ey, tú. Sí, _tú_. El Doctor. El único Doctor que merece tal título. El Doctor desaliñado que un día se presentó en mi jardín con una gran cabina de policía del color más azul nunca visto. Estabas más despeinado que yo (y eso que acababa de pasar horas removiéndome en la cama) y te movías como un niño pequeño, con descoordinación, hecho un manojo de brazos y piernas. Eras muy gracioso, Doctor. No has cambiado en absoluto. Te plantaste allí enfrente y me dijiste hola, a mí, a una niña pelirroja con un nombre sacado de un cuento de hadas, y entraste en mi casa y comiste palitos de pescado con natillas. Y luego me dijiste que te ibas, pero que volverías en un minuto.

_Já_. Regla número uno: el Doctor miente.

Te odié. Me hiciste esperar tantos años… Creí que no eras real. Que solo habías sido un sueño, un sueño maravilloso, increíble, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Existías en mi corazón. Y te esperé…

Pero cuando volviste era demasiado tarde.

Había un vestido blanco colgando de mi armario. Rory me esperaba. Sí, ese chico tan tierno, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela. Ese que solo tenía un defecto: no ser tú. Le prometí que me casaría con él, que le amaría. Y aun así, le traicioné. Por ti. Y te besé. Me lancé a la desesperada, haciendo acopio de toda mi valentía para llevar a cabo una gesta que nadie había hecho nunca: besar al Doctor. Te entregué mi corazón en aquel beso, y tú me lo rompiste al separarme de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupan nuestras diferencias y no nuestros parecidos? Recuerdo lo que me dijiste, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro: "Pero tú… ¡_Eres Amy_!" como si no pudieras creerte lo que acababa de hacer. Y yo pensé "sí, exacto, soy Amy, ¿es que no lo entiendes?" Y no, no lo entendías. Doctor, tú nunca entiendes nada. Pero no importa. No tengo ningún reparo en explicártelo.

Siempre hablas de mundos paralelos, de realidades distintas. ¿Te atreves a imaginar un lugar donde nosotros no fuéramos nosotros? Almas libres, donde no nos sintiéramos obligados a amar a Rory y a River, donde yo no fuera tu suegra, donde pudiéramos querernos. Cuando olvidamos a Rory a causa de la brecha… Cuando él nunca había existido… Nunca intentaste devolverme su recuerdo, nunca. ¿Por qué?

¿Sabes acaso el vuelco que me dio el corazón cuando encontré ese anillo de compromiso en tu chaqueta? Fui tan tonta que llegué a pensar que tú…

Qué tonta fui. Qué tonta _soy_.

Pero, de todas formas, lo harías, ¿verdad? Me querrías. No te atreverás a negarlo, porque he visto cómo me miras cuando crees que no te veo. Con la mirada baja, la boca curvada, las pestañas caídas. _Me miras_. Y me coges de la mano. Y me abrazas. Y me secas las lágrimas. Apenas te separas de mi lado y montaste una guerra por mí. Eres tan viejo, y yo tan joven; yo soy tan humana, y tú… Tú… Tan Doctor…

¿Te imaginas que no fuera así? Que no tuvieras que distanciarte de mí cada vez que nos acercamos demasiado. Duele, ¿sabes? Cuando estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Estás aquí y eres como una estrella: puedo ver tu luz deslumbrante, pero nunca te alcanzaré porque el mundo nos separa.

Te has ido. No sé si volveré a verte. Debes de haber dejado a muchas chicas atrás. ¿Ellas también piensan en ti? Y tú, ¿piensas en nosotros? ¿Piensas en mí?

¿Piensas en lo que podríamos haber sido tú y yo si no fuéramos lo que somos?

* * *

Cortito, pero me inicio en el mundo de fanficions de DW. Sé que es un poco cruel tratar así a Rory, pero no tenía más remedio xDDDD.

Si os ha gustado (o si lo habéis odiado) por favor, comentad. Me hace muy feliz saber que me habéis leído y me animáis a escribir más =D


	2. Come along, Pond

SPOILERS DE THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN.

Situado inmediatamente después del final.

**COME ALONG, POND**

* * *

Te ha dejado.

Le has suplicado que no lo hiciera. Has usado las palabras que creías más efectivas: Un _Come along, Pond,_ que funcionaba en los viejos y dulces tiempos; un _Por favor_ lleno de lágrimas que ni siquiera ha escuchado; una amenaza, _nunca podré volver a verte_. Se lo has implorado. Has alargado la mano para tocarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Ha decidido abandonarte para siempre, a pesar de todo. Porque tú no eres él; porque no te ama.

Y eso te rompe los dos corazones. Porque tú sí que la amas. Tú sí que lo habrías dejado todo atrás por ella. Tú sí habrías escuchado sus súplicas y habrías sacrificado lo demás para seguir a su lado. Pero la decisión era suya, no tuya, Doctor.

Qué estúpido y viejo.

Y ahora estás al lado de su tumba, sus huesos descansan bajo tus pies. Ahora mismo está muerta. Nunca más volverás a ver esa melena pelirroja, ni a oír su voz de niña loca. Tu Amelia Pond, esa niña con nombre de cuento de hadas, se ha ido para siempre, en un lugar tan lejano que ni siquiera la TARDIS puede alcanzarla. Ella eligió que fuera así. Dijo adiós.

Adiós, _Doctor, que me voy con otro, que lo que siento por ti no es suficiente ─_crees que es lo que significaba el silencio y el vacío que vino a continuación. Cómo duele.

Pero, eh, viejo Señor del Tiempo, se supone que tú tienes otra a quien amar. Esa que está conduciendo la TARDIS mientras tú clavas la vista al suelo y hablas contigo mismo. Sí, claro que la quieres, es tu esposa.

El problema es que, desde ahora en adelante, cada vez que la mires verás a su madre.

Y el dolor que esto te causa te quema por dentro.

* * *

Escrito en un momento de inspiración xD ¡Espero que os guste, y si es así, comentad y animadme a seguir! :D


End file.
